


In Her Arms

by MudPuppyVaynith



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kind of angsty, sad!Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPuppyVaynith/pseuds/MudPuppyVaynith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1x13 right after Nicole gets shot and Wynonna runs off to fight Willa. Everything in her feels broken and she only wants to see one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Arms

Waverly stood outside of Nicole's apartment, tears streaking down her cheeks as she decided what she wanted to do. The last two days had been nothing short of terrible. Bobo Del Rey was strangely comforting, Willa was the bitch she thought she was, and on top of those things, she shot Nicole. 

There wasn't a cell in her body that wasn't screaming with relief that Nicole was a cop and wore a bullet proof vest, but what if she wasn't? What if she didn't have that on?

The scene of blood splatter and dying breaths crossed her mind and only made Waverly cry harder, feeling herself curl her body forward and hide her face in the palms of her hands. 

It was all too much. 

There was a lot of interesting things that happened before this did, a lot of good things. Some bad, sure, but so many were a new breath of life. One of those things being Nicole, herself.

The tall red head brought a new kind of light out in Waverly that she never thought she could bring forth. She felt new in all respects, and remembering that helped the youngest Earp, if that's even remotely who she was, to step forward just once and raise her hand to tap against the cheap wooden door. 

There had been a few times that she'd been to Officer Haught's apartment, but no occasion was like this. So negative and full of pain, but she knew that her girlfriend was okay and that's all that mattered now.

Wynonna was recovering alone with a bottle back at the homestead, just like Waverly thought she would be. There was a lot to plan and discuss, a lot to get ready, but right now there was still darkness left in the night and Waverly wanted to spend that time in Nicole's arms. In her bed. 

"Waves?" Nicole said from the doorway, catching the shorter woman off guard. 

Waverly hadn't realized that the Officer had opened the door and been watching her break down silently for however long she'd been out here. 

"Nicole..." She breathed, trying to stop the tears from flowing down. 

Nicole gently wrapped her arms around Waverly's shoulders and began to slowly guide her inside. "Waverly, I'm so sorry about everything... Willa, Bobo, me..." She tried.

"No! No, don't apologize for you. You didn't do anything, Nicole. You were great... You always are." She tried to smile, but it only came for a short second. "You're here with me, and alive. That's all I want right now." 

The red head stepped back so she could look at Waverly as she spoke, telling her not to apologize and that it was okay. Hearing her say it made it seem true, even if it really wasn't. For now, she just stared at the small, broken woman. There was a lot of unshed words still present, but Waverly decided that she no longer wished to speak. 

Her eyes rose to meet Nicole's, and for once since all of this started, she felt grounded. This police officer standing before her changed her entire life in a matter of weeks, and now all she wanted was to cuddle up against her and waste the remainder of the night they had together. God knows when they'd be able to do it again. 

"Can I... Stay over tonight?" Waverly asked timidly, her voice still a tad shaky from the crying. 

"Of course you can, baby." Nicole cooed, reaching out for Waverly's hand and smiling when she found it's warmth. 

Waverly let out a contented sigh and looked around the small apartment, only then realizing that she was still in her dress. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked back up into Nicole's eyes. "Is it alright if I shower? I feel like I need to wash away the day."

"Only if I can join you."

And that was the first time Waverly smiled that night.


End file.
